Frustrating Attention Yume
by Demon AngelWingz
Summary: Slowly his teeth sunk into my flesh, i gasped at the wave of pleasure that pulsed through me. I was to impatient to wait for him to finish, and so without warning i roughly jammed my fangs into his shoulder causing him to hiss... READ MORE  mature


...

**Vampire knight**

Frustrating Attention

**Mature read**

Kaname x Yuuki

Those lips, the lips I've grown accustom to, drain me of all my thoughts and worries. I crave for his lips just as much as i crave for his love. His love and affection for me has been a mystery, I'm out of his league in almost every way, but i can't deny the urges i get, whenever i am with him. Every time he smiles at me i feel a wave of pleasure wash through me.

"Yuuki?" My head shot up.

"Are you daydreaming again" I didn't hear him come in, let alone see him sit in a chair that was no more the two feet away from me.

"How...?" He must have done that on purpose, because he chuckled at my bewildered expression. I smiled up at him and jumped up from the floor, skipping to his side and kissing his cheek.

"Welcome home Kaname-sama" I kneeled beside his chair, holding on the the armrest as i rest my head on his lap

"Again with sama?" He pouted. I couldn't help but smile again.

"Because you're most important to me" I said, he seemed pleased by that.

"Have you kept yourself busy Yuuki-sama?" he gave me a sly look, I blushed, but i was too happy seeing him to worry about nicknames. I climbed on to his lap and kissed his lips, the lips I've been daydreaming about all day. He tangled his fingers into my hair pulling my kiss in deeper. Fire raised to my cheeks, a habit i could never seem to get over, it was something that pleased him to no end. He smiled at my red glowing face.

"I was reading a new story today, one of the characters reminded me of you" I quickly changed the subject before he could remark on my reaction.

"Oh how so?" He asked while tilting his head to the side.

"he had a thing for roses, and he talked in riddles"

"Do i talk in riddles?" Kaname laughed

"Yes" I climbed off his lap to go fetch the book i left on the carpet. I skipped back to him and sat back on his lap. I opened the book to my favourite part and read it out loud to him.

"_My tears would turn to dust, creating an endless sea of desert. Nothing would grow in this cursed desert, no trace of warmth or light could be found in this darkness of night. Yet here you are my pretty rose, you're peddles glow a fiery red, you're sweet smell would comfort me in this world of endless shadow"_

I turned my head to see if he was listening, and to my surprises his eyes glowed a deep sinister red. His expression gave away the reason to his sudden change in mood. He was hungry for me. I quickly sucked in a breath before he pounced on me, toppling us both onto the carpet floor. The chair fell backwards and the loud smack of it against the hard floor made my heart race. I took in a fistful of his shirt, preparing myself for his bite. I looked up at his face and could see my own glowing red eyes in his, a reflection of my own hunger. A low growl rumbled through his chest as he leaned in to bite me. Slowly his teeth sunk into my flesh, i gasped at the wave of pleasure that pulsed through me. I was to impatient to wait for him to finish, and so without warning i roughly jammed my fangs into his shoulder causing him to hiss. Two seconds later i realized i had done something unsuspected, because he growled as he pulled away from me. It was not my bite that caused him to react, i had felt several shocks of pleasure pump through me because i grid my hips against him, not once but three times. It suddenly became obvious to both him and me, that blood wasn't the only thing i was hungry for. He looked over my aroused body, unsure as to how he should respond. I made that decision for him by climbing onto his lap, he re-entered his fangs into my neck, but not two seconds later i was at it again, i brushed my hips against him over and over. He threw his head back, but did not stop me as i continued this frustrating attack on his groin. He pushed me back onto the floor and this time he met me stroke for stroke . He still continued to feed on my neck, i was giddy in response, and spread my legs open wider so he could brush in closer. A purr escaped my throat and i locked my legs around his hips, his grunts turned to moans and he released my neck to look at me. He rubbed his hard groin against me faster, watching my expression as he was moved. The waves of pleasure got more and more powerful. Kaname dropped his head onto my shoulder and we both moved together in a synchronized rhythm. Both of us moaned and panted, I felt a load ringing in my ears and something shoot through me like electricity, an amazing, pleasurable pulsing coursed through my body. At that same moment i heard the door open, Kaname turned slightly around to screamed at whoever came in.

"Get Out!" The door quickly closed. I watched his body go rigid with pleasure as he grinded against me and i knew he was feeling that same electricity that went through my body. He slumped his body over mine and mumbled into my shoulder.

"I'm going to kill Aidou"

"was that who came in" I laughed a silly smile played across my face.

"Poor Aidou" I said, I knew he was in for it this time.

What do ya think?

**My first fanfiction i hope it turned out okay ^^**


End file.
